


Shooting star

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ※迦勒底日常甜饼





	Shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> ※迦勒底日常甜饼

当他第一次看到迦勒底最高的透明穹顶，卫宫不由自主地停住脚步。自静谧的雪山之环抱中抬头仰望，本已无限接近的夜幕仿佛弥漫在玻璃外侧，星群的尾巴荡过头顶，落下薄雾与带状的璀璨冷光。  
简洁的现代建筑设计概念具有完整的未来感，却让人莫名联想起冬木教会——沉闷的木质长椅，长明烛煌，于辉月洗礼之下泛起萤光的花窗。倒不是说唤醒不好的回忆，总之他可不肯再像以前那样把手伸出去试图抓住什么了。  
现在是凌晨三点，夜色最浓的时刻，本来有更多人想要见证罗曼医生所说的“超级流星”，但御主正在前往修正第六特异点的途中，整个迦勒底都在夜以继日监护设备运转……其实人多的话他也就不会来了。  
此处空无一人，形同蔓草寒烟的荒原。  
卫宫沿着螺旋梯阶继续往上走，这一部分没有任何电力设施，也许只是马里斯比利留作夜晚静心的天文台，四面通透，犹如黎明时分坠在叶尖上的露珠，身后错综复杂的叶络即是世界边缘仍搏动的生命之都，挽救人理与未来的坚城。  
落地窗边早已坐着一个人，看样子独自熬夜实在太无聊，所以不知道去哪儿随便洗了个头，半湿的长发揽在颈边，不吵不闹的枪兵倚着窗外漆黑的山峦和悬崖，果然还是睡着了。不然他会在卫宫的身影刚刚从楼梯边显露出来的时候就大声呼喊：“哟！”好像炎夏里从开着冷气的家中不知好歹地冲到街道上，打开门抬起头的一刹那，头顶的眩目金球所赐予的那种爆炸性的光与热在面前有声地炸开。  
在看到想看的东西之前就睡着了吗？卫宫没有管他，同样倚着落地窗坐到不近不远的旁边。  
彼此能够碰到身体是近，所谓的远，以臂长不可触及之处叫做远方。  
得到的消息是凌晨三点二十分，虽然谁都无法得知第一颗会于何时何地突然闪现，而且有时由于经纬偏差根本难以辨识，总之距离流星应该落下的时间还有不到半个小时。  
那么，假寐者的耐心又剩余多少呢？  
我不知道你在等什么，真的不知道的——等到库丘林终于“睡醒”之后十足蔑视地对他眯起眼睛，卫宫翘起嘴角，随即严肃地板起脸清清嗓子。对方发出“呿”的一声，毫不留情地踹了他一脚。  
已经装得很像了，除去“并不会粗枝大叶到这种程度”之外，一切都很像了。粗犷战士所向披靡的英武气建立在本人也许都未曾发觉的那份条理之上，如果不是这样的话，他很想趁机肆意触碰那束映照青穹的长发，把它们绕在自己的手指间，抖一抖就会如水般滑走。  
“Archer。”  
五分钟后将迎来本世纪最大的流星雨，如果不存在人理保障机构迦勒底，这将是人类天文观测史上最后的奇迹。  
“Archer，aaaarcher，我和你说啊——”  
卫宫收回注视夜空的目光，“怎么了？”  
视野边角闪过动荡的银色星点，耳坠摇晃的光轨折返不息。每个人身上都有自己独有的味道，对倾慕者而言洗衣液和香水都遮不住这无味迷醉，他把库丘林的肩膀往后扭：“看。”指尖的彼岸是无尽银河。  
世界依然静止，只能察觉到相靠的呼吸、心跳和以日出为界限缓慢到来的“明天”。  
“这不是什么都没……”库丘林说道。  
身后伸出的手突然捻出一个响指，第一颗星辰应声飞坠于山巅之后，稍纵即逝的银丝引领着千万颗光华各异的流星自天幕纷纷落下，掠过大穹顶奔赴肉眼不可见的远方。雨夜的柔光遍洒迦勒底，肩上、发上、睫梢，半空中燃尽的星火安葬于彼此眼中无垢的理想国。  
卫宫听见那句不甘的“千里眼给你的勇气叫你耍帅啊？”忍不住笑了出来。  
“是啊，我看得到。”  
我看得到光芒向荒原中心的我俯冲而来。  
我看得到一切光亮在你的周身汇聚成海。  
库丘林用附着薄茧的三根手指捏住他的脸颊，眨了眨瑰红眼睛，惊奇而兴奋地露出犬齿：“嗳，小子！这么笑起来还挺可爱的嘛！等等，你他妈别收回去……好难得的啊！”  
卫宫裹住库丘林扯他脸颊的两只手，省得自己刚才那番丢人的表情再反弹：“你刚才要和我说什么来着。”  
掌心的温度拟似朝阳，天边响起黎明的潮声。  
“哦对。”枪兵凑过来顶着他的鼻尖，“你是个大蠢蛋。”


End file.
